Campaigns
Chapter 1: Insurgence New Beginnings * NetBattle with Riki Fudo. * Rusty Kobayashi calls you and asks if you want to meet up with him, Ado Mori, and Pixel Saito in DenTown. They're going to a new store called NetBattler's Heaven, which he says is claimed to be even better than Higsby's. ** As you're walking down an alley with nobody else around, a man dressed in professional attire rushes around the corner and bumps into you. He appears to be running from someone. He opens up a trash can and throws an item in and tells you, "Watch this for me for a second. I'll be right back." His hand is severely swollen and you see a blood stain soaking through his shirt. He then pushes you aside and runs off. A car pulls up and two men dressed in black suits jump out. The two men rush past you and chase after the man. A third man in a black suit steps out of the car and walks towards you. He asks you what happened. Under his sunglasses you see he has swelling around one of his eyes. ** You meet up with your friends. They ask you about the hard drive. Rusty says anything could be in there. Suggests going back home and checking out what's on it. Turns your NormalNavi into X and increases him to level 2. * Ayuka Fudo calls you on your PET and tells you there are some viruses at her work. She asks you to come to Chiho's Grocery to delete them. ** 3 Mettaur viruses FoxMan.EXE * Ayuka asks you to go to the bank to deposit a check from your grandma into your savings account. * Swindle is also in the bank. Using Hacking/Stealth checks to get FoxMan.EXE into the system to steal funds. FoxMan.EXE ends up setting of an alarm. Swindle pulls out a gun and holds up the bank. The teller tells him they don't have any cash here, it's all digital currency. * When you go to confront FoxMan.EXE he throws out a pouch that produces 3 Mettaur viruses. Fight with him is interrupted by Supra Squad entering in. * Kaito Shinozaki roundhouse kicks Swindle in the head and says, "You are under arrest." Rascal * Insurgence sends Rascal to your school to go undercover as a new student to find out more about you. * Reia snubs/mocks her in front of the class. * During the lunch period she comes to sit at your table as your NetBattling with your friends. Plays dumb and asks about NetBattling stuff. Adventures in Virusland: Savior of Metville * Rusty invites you to go virus busting with him and Ado. FlipMan.EXE * Riki invites you to go to an underground NetBattling event with him. Admission is $25 per person. * Pantaloon is there and recognizes you. Challenges you to a NetBattle. * When you both come home late your parents are still up and worried about you. * Riki wakes you up in the middle of the night to tell you he is leaving to go travel and train to become a professional NetBattler. Insurgence * Rascal takes you to an old abandoned laboratory on the outskirts of DenTech City. She tells you that she heard that there's a powerful virus living there. * Virus hunting trap. DruidMan.EXE and Find a BigBrute virus in an old abandoned laboratory. * Chicanery tries to bargain with InterNetPol and provide information about The Syndacite, but ends up getting electrocuted by his PET. Chapter 2: Dentech NetBattle Grand Prix * Application fee is $100. * Qualification Day involves fighting a series of viruses: ** 3 Mettaur ** 1 Billy, 1 Cactikil, and 1 Champy ** 1 CanGuard, 1 Shrimpy, and 1 Spikey ** 3 CanGuard and 2 Mettaur * First round (32) is a 2v2 round. Roll a d10 to determine your partner and two opponents. * Second round (16) also takes place on Day 2. * Quarterfinals take place on Day 3. * Semifinals take place on Day 4. * Consolation Match and Finals take place on Day 5. * Prizes: (1st) $15,000 and two Ultra Rare Battle Chips, (2nd) $5,000 and one Ultra Rare Battle Chip, (3rd) $1,500 and two Rare Battle Chips, (4th) $500 and one Rare Battle Chip. Chapter 3: InterNetPol Academy * Phase 1 ** 12 chip folder loadout ** Firearms ** Defensive Tactics ** Solo virus busting * Phase 2 ** 20 chip folder loadout: ** Squad selections ** Team faces super virus ** Rematch with super virus (Bass program) * Phase 3 ** 30 chip folder loadout: ** Squad versus * Phase IV ** Get back your PET ** INPA Grand Prix Chapter 4: Cult of Andromalus * Dr. Hugh Evans searching for his daughter. She got involved in the cult and went missing. * Pixie is absent from school one day. The next day she is absent again and the teacher announces that she has gone missing and requests anyone who has information as to her whereabouts to immediately report it. Chapter 5: The Association * Cop Net Navi actually works for Syndacite. Net Op is a cop. Net Navi ends up killing Net Op. * You go to get mysterious data (Bass.EXE data). After you retrieve it, cornered by several EvilNavis. Four pink lasers come down and strike four of them through the head. SearchMan.EXE trying to retrieve the data for Sharo. Adventures in Virusland Savior of Mettville * You see AV, a small Net Navi, surrounded by 4 Spikey viruses. * AV leads you to a portal and tells you to follow him. * On the way back to Mettville roll two d6's: 1-2 (nothing), 3-4 (1 Metfire and 2 Spikey viruses), 5-6 (1 Metfire, 1 Draggin, and 2 Spikey viruses) * He introduces you as the savior he was looking for and the Mettaur rejoice. Want you to go out and defeat the fire virus army that is planning on attacking Mettville. Take out their leader and they should disperse. * Chief Mettaur; the Mettaur there have plain yellow helmets; Giant Mettaur statue in the middle of the village. For Honor * Bladia Night of the Ninjoy * Ninjoys have kidnapped Mettgirl (Chief Mettaur's daughter) and taken her back to Zymon's palace.